Talk:Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Leaked gamplay video Has anyone else seen the leaked E3 2010 gameplay video? You can find it on screwattack.com, the quality is kinda crappy on the video and the guy keeps having to cover the recording device (might be a phone or something) so that he isnt seen recording but it shows a good variety of the gameplay elements such as the stealth system and such. The video itself is of an alpha build but even so it looks really damn good, I would upload it but I dont know how, also the screwattack.com version is broken as the video is split into 2 halves but both are part 1 for some reason, I cant remember where I found the other half. Ouroboros Omega 12:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I found the gameplay video here: http://blog.fryerseb.com/2010/06/22/youtube-deus-ex-3-leaked-gameplay-e32010/. The video is splint in two and probably is one of the few video not censored and removed around the web. The audio and video quality is probably equal to what you saw, should expect a higher quality video to upload here. - Elpeppo87 11:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) guys the alpha is available now, just go play it? it has easily six hours of gameplay maybe more, if you look for every side mission. 00:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Characters section. Some text has gone missing from the characters section. Dont know whats wrong with it but can a moderator undo whatever changes caused the problem please? Ouroboros Omega 12:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Barret is neccessarily the game's chief antagonist. He's probabally a pawn to some corporation or government power and just working, kind of like i'm sure Adam will be to multiple quest giving powers over the game. It's all good though you know the real bad guy can't be manifested in the form of a character. There's always someone in charge, lmao. barret definitely isn't the chief antagonist since he's the first boss battle. he's just some kind of augmented merc. 00:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Megan Reed I think that "Adam's ex-girlfriend" sounds a little bad, it makes ppl thing that they broke up, and actually she died, so I think a metion of her death would make it more clear. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 20:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) If im right, megan and adam broke up shortly before her death.Dorgles 05:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) this is correct. they have an awkward conversation in the lift in one of the first cutscenes that makes it clear 00:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Game length How many hours long (on average of course) does it take to play through the game from beginning to end? Anybody know? ---Unregistered user :You're looking at a good 30+ hours if you take your time, explore and do sidequests. It's no 4-5 hour renter, don't worry about that. 18:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I did everything and it took me 35 hours exactly. It also has a lot of replay value, so you could get 70-100 hours out of it in the long run. Dorgles 19:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Behind The Scenes/Easter Eggs In Sandoval's hideout there is an eBook on the side of the room that lists articles in the current issue of a weapons magazine. One of the articles is about a Skull-Gun, the subject of one of Gunther Hermann's emails in the original Deus Ex. Marstinson 23:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, the achievment "Hangar 18" and some other things Related to it are a reference to a Megadeth song of the same name. See Hangar 18 for more information. 19:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Guest September 23, 2011 Intro video During the video at the start of the game you can see a conference between the participants of the conspiracy. {C}Which is Lucios DeBeers chatting with seven people in seven different locations: *Hengsha, Paris, Dubai, Washington, New York, Singapore and Hong Kong. {C}There are seven Illuminati in high postions in the Deus Ex games: *Beth DuClare, Morgan Everett, Stanton Dowd, Bob Page, William Taggart, Hugh Darrow and Zhao Yun Ru. {C}My guess is, that these folks are the behind the seven location: *Hengsha and Zhao Yun Ru (because TYM HQ is in Hengsha. Part of the game story) *Hong Kong and Bob Page (because VersaLife HQ is in Hong Kong. Mentioned during the secret ending) *New York and Stanton Dowd (because it is said that Dowd never leaves NY) *Paris and Morgan Everett (because he has his HQ there along with Morpheus. Both are mentioned at the secret ending of DE:HR) *Washington and Bill Taggart (because he should take part at the aug conference in Washington at that time) *Singapore and Beth DuClare (because she is in charge of the WHO in 2027 and the Omega Ranch belongs to the WHO) Problem: Hugh Darrow and Duabi don't go together well. So there might be additional Illuminati (Manderley as Advisor of FEMA, Jaron Namir is an agent of the Illuminati - maybe he's in a higher position, Magan Reed works for them in Singapore and joines Page). There is not much information about Dowd and DuClare. The may or may not be member of the conspiracy in 2027. These are my guesses but I don't realy know. Maybe I've forgotten some of the members. The game also never uncovers who they are. Regards. 19:52, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Darrow is a match for singapore? An email in the Omega Ranch speculates that they're working for Darrow, and if I remember correctly Megan's room seemed (based on emails and other contents of the room) like it might usually be Darrow's? I might be wrong, but that's the impression I got. DuClare works from Dubai according to this page: http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Beth_DuClare How is the DX3 wiki organized? Hi folks, I would like to publish some DX3 stuff here... if I can speak frankly, I like the IGN DX3 wiki best of all, but IGN's wiki is glitchy wonky for me. In lieu of that, I love the depth of the Experience_by_area_(DX3) article here, and would like to add articles with that depth... That said, I cannot seem to tell how this wiki is organized. I always have a hard time finding my way back from the Experience By Area page that I bookmarked, to this page I'm Talking on. And from there, I just tried to start a new Hacking (DX3) page ... only to find out it already exists. Further, if one hits the "Deus Ex: Human Revolution" drop-down that appears to the right of "Deus Ex Wiki" in big golden letters across the top of DX Wikia, one gets a ... Category page?! (ah ha! now I see where I found Experience By Area). Meanwhile, the flip side of this Talk page is a huge long scroll, instead of a table of contents... Please, I'm not complaining, I'm just asking - is this how it is? Or am I missing a nice table-of-contents sort of page somewhere? I will post my additions to the Hacking page, and thank you for your response. I LOVE the Experience By Area page! :-RedKnight7 02:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, what in particular are you looking for? I usually just search for the article I need, but I also use the categories when I cant find something (Given, being a regular here probably means I know more than the average visitor). : *If you want to go to the page of a certain gun, see http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons. *If you want to get to the page of a place, see http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Locations. *If you want to see a character from deus ex, see http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Deus_Ex_characters :etc etc. :Dorgles 02:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I thank you kindly, Dorgles - truly. Well, to summarize, I'd say that 1) the main DX3 page should have a TOC to all the other great stuff currently hidden around. At this stage, it would have to be in addition to all the stuff on the main DX3 page. I personally don't like huge big front pages that drag on forever; just give me a nice concise TOC and I'll take it from there. Just my personal preference. And 2) the DX3 dropdown on the main bar, if tapped directly, should go to the DX3 home page (the flipside of this here Talk page), not to a wiki category listing. This place could be a lot easier to navigate IMHO. ::Let me thank you again for your sincere reply. If it helps any, here's a little I just added here (and not on IGN - I can deal with a lack of TOC, but not a wiki that won't even let me post stuff). I have a lot more, if folks like hard data like that. ::RedKnight7 04:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The glitch Is it worth having a page on 'the glitch' ? For example The glitch is a series of malfunctions experienced by Adam Jensen and other mechanically augmented people. It appears to cause pain, disorientation and loss of control of augmented limbs. For those with mechanically eyes it seems to cause interference to vision and the heads up display. -spoilers- the glitch is caused by the illimina, possibly though tai young medical and using the research of Megan Reeds team as a way to persuade augmented people to replace their biochip with a version that would allow them to shut down augmentations at will. -examples of the glitch- Adam Jensen experiences several glitches, one of which prevents him properly interrogating Isaias Sandoval. On two occasions the glitch can be seen inflicting several people besides Jensen, causing them to stumble and fall over. Two harvesters can be overheard talking about the problem they experienced while trying to steal someone limb. Several e-mails can be found regarding the glitch. A comment at the start of the game refers to the glitch. "We've spoken with Montreal. The broadcast satellites are ours when we need them, few weeks of discomfort and the public will be primed for our recall." Conversation Log Hello all, I'm not sure if this is the most appropriate place to post this (apologies if it isn't)...but I'm coming out of the original Deus Ex, and I had a question: I noticed there are similar storage features for emails and books, but is there any records of conversations in Human Revolution? 21:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Kongmingtwo